1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a simulation evaluation technique, and more particularly to a simulation method of evaluating by numerical computation the characteristics of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer simulation technique, as an advantageous method, has recently been employed to analyze and evaluate the characteristics of semiconductor devices. For example, the avalanche breakdown voltage of a certain semiconductor device can be computed by a computer by means of ionization integration, if the potential distribution of the semiconductor device is given. However, a presently available computer simulation method suffers from a technical limitation wherein the method is not fully applicable to various cases.
For example, in the case where a diffusion layer with a floating potential exists within a semiconductor device, the avalanche breakdown voltage distribution characteristic of the semiconductor device cannot be easily computed. If an approximated model is used, the potential distribution cannot be computed accurately as required; in order to obtain highly accurate voltage distribution, complex equations in combination must be processed repeatedly, resulting in a low calculation efficiency.